Linda's good day
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Linda has the best day of her life and a suprise visitor comes
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning and Linda got out of bed and made herself some toast with butter and marmite. After she finished her breakfast she had a shower and practiced her singing skills. Then she got dressed and put on her make up. She left her house and locked the door.

When she arrived at work she had a huge smile on her face.

"somebodys happy", Zoe said looking at Linda.

Linda got dressed into her scrubs still smiling. Dylan came up to her.

"Why are you smiling", he asked her.

"Because I can", she replied.

The first paitent came in and Linda offered to help.

"Nurse cheerful I need a blood test", Dylan said

"On it", she replied.

Dylan was confused so Linda tried to help."**I don't need your help**_", Dylan shouted at her. A tear fell down her face. _

_"I'm sorry", he whispered_


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan and Linda were walking to the staff room when Linda got hiccups.

"Did you hear a squeaky noise", Dylan asked Linda. Linda shook her head but hiccuped in the process. Dylan laughed at her but she didn't mind.

"What's so funny", Zoe asked

"Linda got hiccups", Dylan replied

Zoe looked at Linda and Linda hiccuped and smilied.

"Get her a drink of water", Zoe said to Dylan

"Oh I thought she was quite capable of doing that herself", Dylan said back

Dylan got some water for Linda. She drank it quickly so Dylan just looked at her she hiccuped again. She put her head in her hands. She hiccuped again and put her hand on her chest.

"They hurt", Sam asked. Linda nodded. Sam felt Linda's stomach but couldn't keep a straight face when she hiccuped. Charlie came in and scared Linda.

"Charlie why did yo do that", Linda asked.

"To get rid of your hiccups and to looks of things it worked", he replied

Dylan and Linda got back to work. Linda saved a life and was so happy about it she told everyone and even called Nick to tell him on Zoe's mobile which Zoe had given her permission to do as she was talking to Nick herself. Linda was writing some new notes for her patient.

"Linda its your lunch time", Tess said, Linda looked up.

"Oh ok", Linda replied and went to the staff room with Tess. Linda then relised shed forgotten her lunch so she went to the canteen and brought pizza and chips with pea's and beans with ketchup and sat with Sam who invited her over. Sam had Samon with boiled potatos sweetcorn and salard cream. Sam looked at Linda then at her dinner.

"Can't a skinny girl eat junk food", Linda said as a joke. Sam laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda was in recess with Dylan, Sam, Zoe, Charlie and Tess saving this mother well Linda was holding her daughter Amy. Amy started to cry.

"Tess she's crying help me", Linda said. Tess took Amy and changed her nappy. Tess gave Amy back to Linda so Linda sat in the staff room waving a teddy bear around.

Linda played with Amy and Amy enjoyed it. A few hours past and she started crying. Linda started to panic.

"It's ok she needs feeding",Fletch said. Linda got some baby food from the canteen. Fletch gave Linda steps on how to feed her. Linda smiled and hiccuped, Amy laughed.

"Second time today", Linda said. Fletch offered to now feed Amy as if Linda hiccuped she missed Amy's mouth. Linda went over to the tap andrilled a glass up then drank from it. Her hiccups had gone. Linda noticed something about Amy. Fletch had finished winding her and gave her back to Linda. Linda took Amy and walked out.

She layed Amy on the bed. Tom walked in.

"What you doing, he asked.

" saving this baby", Linda replied.

A young girl round about ten came in.

" I'm Arabella, what are you doing to Amy",she smiled.

"We are keeping her safe", he answered. Two more kids entered.

"This is Justin his seven and this is Crystal she's five", Arabella said. Tom made sure that Arabella, Justin, Crystal and Amy felt safe. A moody teenager entered.

"What you doing with my brother and sisters", she asked.

"What's your name", Tom asked.

"Katie", she replied.

"Okay Katie we are keeping them safe ok", Tom said. Katie nodded

In the other room the mother woke up.

"welcome back miss", Zoe said

"Call me Mandy everyone does", Mandy said. "How's Amy she continued, I didn't relise heroin could be pasted on through breast milk". Linda walked in with Amy. Mandy was happy. "You've saved her life", Mandy said and hugged Linda. Her other kids came in. "Katie, Arabella, Justin and Crystal say Thankyou to the lovely nurse who saved your baby sister", Mandy told her kids. "Thankyou",they replied and Justin and Crystal hugged her


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of Linda's shift and she left the Ed.

"I bet you fought you'd never see me again", a voice said.

"Lenny", Linda said with shock and hugged him.

He felt Linda cry.

"Those better be happy tears", Lenny said to her. Linda nodded. Dylan left work and saw Lenny with Linda.

"Carful she's woken up with hiccupitis she could get hiccups at anytime", Dylan said. Lenny didnt care as she got hiccups before when she was with him. Lenny took Linda out for dinner.

They stopped outside McDonalds. Lenny let her have what she normally has but soon regretted it. Lenny made her find a table so she sat in the corner. A few minutes later Lenny came back

"Medium fries and a hamburger with coffee for me and a big mac, large fries and a large coke for you", Lenny said. Linda opened her straw and blew into it making the wrapper hit Lenny on the nose. Linda started laughing so Lenny joined in.

" How did you eat all of that", Lenny asked. Linda shrugged her shoulders. They walked back to Lenny's car. Linda put her seatbelt on as soon as she got in. Lenny copied Linda and got his car started. They started moving when Linda got hiccups again. She tried to keep them in but she couldn't. Lenny was laughing at her. They got back to Linda's and Linsa went straight into the kitchen to get rid of her hiccups.

She walked back into her living room where Lenny had turned her tv on and was watching Eastenders.

" I don't watch soaps", Linda said

"Eastenders is great", Lenny replied

Linda smiled at Lenny


	5. Chapter 5

Lenny hugged Linda and Linda hugged him back.

" I better be off", he said.

"Ok", Linda replied.

She opened the door for Lenny and Lenny left.

"Bye the best friend I've ever had see you soon", he said to Linda. Linda hugged him.

"Bye", she said emotionly.

She went back insise and started to cry. She calmed down after five minutes.

She went into the living room to watch the lottery. A smile bigger than before had come on her face she had won the lottery she was so happy she went to get the cheque now.

THE END


End file.
